Halo: Lost Legacy
by Omegashark18
Summary: Two worlds collide as Korra's world is brought to the Ark before Atriox and his Banished. Beginning an ecounter that would change both worlds.
1. Chapter 1: Worlds Collide

**I don't own these characters.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Worlds Collide**

* * *

 _Unknown Author, Installation 00, Date: 29,823 BCE_

 _It disturbs me to admit, but I always feel a wash of ennui after dismantling one of the Librarian's ship-seeds. As with all my master's designs, architecture and function balance in perfect harmony. It seems such a pity to put it back in the box._

 _It is as if a mighty archer has flexed their muscles, drawn back the box to full strength and then suddenly frozen in full pose. The tension remains, the action and all potential postponed, perhaps never to be realised. The temptation to launch it and to break the stasis is strong, so I must busy myself with other tasks. However, every Refugia has some buried inert marvel of technology: weapons, ships, power sources - all patiently waiting to be put to use once again._

 _This is the way of things, and at least the ship is in sympathy with this installation. As with all the Librarian's plans, Installation 00 has performed admirably, but now it lays dormant, sleeping. It is my task to watch and maintain this installation should the threat arise once again._

* * *

 _Unknown Author, Installation 00, Date 12/13/2552_

 _Recently I have had troubling thoughts._

 _I am caretaker of this installation and it is my duty to maintain the natural balance of things, and I have performed my taks admitably. But what I have learned from this experience, this war, is the terrible cost of peace._

 _For millenia, all was quiet and still and the wonderful designs of this installation meant I had relatively little to do except making improvements and the occasional minor system repairs. The paradox is that the better I perform in my job, the less I have to do. As a result, I am conflicted by the recent events on this installation._

 _The damage caused by the invaders and their war horrifies me, but it has given me a purpose once again. The one constant is that this installation is the most important thing in the galaxy and I must protect it at all costs. The destruction that scars the place I am duty bound to protect has focused my thoughts for the first time in centuries, and so it is once again through conflict that I have found a renewed sense of purpose._

* * *

 _Unknown Author, Installation 00, Date 12/14/2552_

 _I have marshalled my sentinels to construct a protective quarantine shell around the crash site of the object once known as High Charity. If the Flood were to escape and infect this installation, then everything we fought so hard for so long ago would be jeopardized. This installation primary purpose is to create the only weapons capable of stopping a mass Flood outbreak. Upon sealing the shell, my Sentinels will raze the perimeter and modify the refuia to ensure that no sentient life survives nearby. I must deprive the Flood of any host bodies in close proximity to their prison. When all this is done, I will keep a battalion of Sentinels on patrol in the vicinity, not only to guard against the Flood, but to guard against future invaders bent on self-destruction._

 _The destruction is regrettable, but I consider it a responsible pruning, necessary to the greater good of this installation. I only wish I had the resources to repair the rest of the damage wrought by the war. The moon at the center of the_

 _Foundry has been largely depleted, and without necessary support structures in place there is no way for us to find fresh sources for raw materals._

 _More frequently, the same thought occurs to me; this installation's purpose is to safeguard the galaxy, and therefore must be preserved against all threats._

 _But the inhabitants of the galaxy themselves have proven themselves time and time again to be the biggest threat to this installation, their self-destructive actions apparently impossible to curb._

 _I shall pursue this paradox, for it is only a matter of time before I will be forced to address it tangibly._

* * *

 _Unknown Author, Installation 00, Date 2/19/2553_

 _High Charity has been successfully sealed, the perimeter has been razed, the Sentinel defences put in place, and the Flood contained. I allowed myslef a small self-congratulation for a job well done, but now that the dust has settled I find my mind wandering into forbidden territories again._

 _Therefore, I have set myself the task of cataloguing and researching the Flood and its myriad forms. Of course this installation has full databanks on the Flood's history and the war my creator's waged against it, but there is always a small chance of new discoveries, even if it is simple reassessing old knowledge with the context of recent events._

 _Many regard the Flood as the ultimate representation of chaos, traditionally thought of as the enemy of the n atural balance of the universe, a direct threat against the Mantle itself. However, with all things, what is chaotic can form patters and purpose when viewed from a far or close enough distance. In fact, the most disturbing thought is the single-mindedness of the Flood, it sone goal to subsume all sentient life, to make all as one._

 _From records I have studied, as the Flood grows closer to the critical density it absorbs the knowledge and intelligence of its hosts. As it grows in strength, coordination and self-awareness, it forms Proto-Graveminds and then finally the Gravemind itself. Once a Gravemind has been created, the Flood's race memory is re-established and it becomes almost unstoppable. This scenario is what led to the creation of the last Halo Array so many years ago._

 _From the perspective of the Flood, is this not attempt at bringing order to the galaxy rather than chaos? It is a dangerous line of thought, and I know there was another who fell into this trap and indeed became instrumental in the downfall of my creators civilization. Fortunately, my loyalty and duty to this installation precludes me from following that path._

 _My conclusions are still disturbing. The Flood are indeed the great threat to the galaxy my creators feared, but they are the truest to their nature._

 _The Forerunners, the San'Shyuum, the so-called Reclaimers all declare peace through unity and civilization, yet endlessly make war amongst themselves and others. Wars fought in defense of their own independence while each forcing their own ideas of unity upon their enemies._

 _I stand here as a guardian of that chaos. It is an uncomfortable truth._

* * *

 _Unknown Author, Installation 00, Date: 01/14/2555_

 _Once again, the humans have damaged Installation 00 with their war, like chidddlren allowzed to run rampnt and uncheckedd._

 _Correction: [Like children allowed to run rampant and unchecked]_

 _Are these truly the ones destined to carry the Mantle? Perhaps it is heresy to question the Librarian's plans, but one's thoughts do tend to wander and dwell on forbidden thoughts when one has been left alone for so lone_

 _Correction: [long]_

 _How long has it been now? No matter. I cannot help but question the wisdom of my masters. After all, there have been countless battles and each time the only difference seems to be the names of those involved._

 _Can the universe really be shod and bridled like some common beasts simply to serve the wants and needs of petty organic life? I have had time to do little but watch as events unfurl and to my senses there has been no advancement. If a rock is cast into the water, no matter the weight or the force of the one who hurls it, it creates a few ripples quickly subsumed by the calm of the lake itself._

 _Is the purpose then to simply upset the stillness, albeit temporarily? If so, then surely it is a selfish, prideful need for immortality in the sentient beings. A need which we should not encourage. After all, they only hurt themselves._

 _No, the real truth is that the universe is cyclical and must maintain its stillness, infinitely returning to the source. Installation 00 must be maintained and returned to its former state and those that have done it harm must be dealt with._

 _It is time for me to get to work._

* * *

In order to enact his revenge, 000 Tragic Solitude, the monitor of Installation 00; the Ark, sent out Sentinels across the Milky Way to search for planets to harvest for new Halo rings, Installation 04C was already complete from the remains of the last planetoid left in the Ark's core. However, he needed a new planet to harvest to create Installation 05B after the Rtas 'Vadum had ordered the ring to be glassed from orbit to prevent a further Flood outbreak and have the ring intact to fire it. Unfortunately for Solitude, he was destroyed by a joint team of the UNSC and the Swords of Sanghelios on the Ark on March 20th, 2555. Despite their master's destruction, the Sentinels that Solitude had sent continued on their mission.

One had found a planet. Had Tragic Solitude still been alive, he would've been extremely surprised and intrigued by what the planet contained. Humans. Solitude had beforehand had made it clear, it did not matter to him weather the planet was inhabited. All life would die with the activation of the rings once more.

The Sentinel that had found the planet sent the signal for delivery of the planet to the Ark's core. But due to Solitude's death, there was no response to the signal, triggering a timed Dead-Mans switch response, programmed into the Sentinel's by the monitor should he not respond or be destroyed. Unfortunately, due to the AI's Rampancy, he made the time delay too long.

Four years pass, and the response to signal is finally triggered...

* * *

Korra and Asami had hardly been back from the Spirit world for a day and already they had their hands full. Republic City was currently trying(and struggling) to recover from the destruction caused by Korra's battle with Kuvira's superweapon.

Many people's homes had been destroyed in the battle and they were forced to live tightly packed together in camps. The many gangs of the city were fighting each other in a major turf war. Wonyong Keum of Keum Industries now owned the land around the new spirit portal, planning on turning it into an amusement park, causing tension between both the Airbenders and the Spirits. Finally, President Raiko was too busy concentrating on his re-election rather then rebuilding the city.

And now, Korra found herself back at the new spirit portal, but not for another confrontation with Keum. Jinora had contacted them via her projection ability and told them that something had appeared at the portal. Something they could not identify.

Korra, Asami, Mako and Bolin arrived to find Jinora, Opal, and a few other Airbenders just standing near the portal, staring up at something.

"Jinora, what's the problem?" Asked Korra.

Jinora didn't even turn her head, she just pointed upward. "That."

The four of them looked upward to see... well, they didn't know. Whatever the thing was it was just floating there like a spirit would, though it's appearance was anything but. The thing seemed to be made of metal, which gleamed in the light of the spirit portal and the evening sun. It's appearence was vaguely insect like. It had a head on top of a curved underside, with two arm-like appendages on its sides, with what barely resembled hands on the ends of said extremities. It had glowing blue lines running across its body in various places, most notably on the front of its underside. Could it be a machine?

Bolin was the first to speak, "What is it?" To which, no one had an answer.

Asami had the most experience with machinery, but even she didn't know what it was exactly, "It's…some sort of machine, but… I don't know where it even came from, or who made it."

* * *

The Sentinel that had found the planetoid had flown down to the planets surface upon receiving the response from the Ark. Over the course of the four years it spent waiting, it had witnessed great energy fluctuations all over the planet. One in particular event had covered the entire planet, then subsided. And the most recent spike, which just appeared a few days prior, had occurred in a certain part of the planet, but unlike previously did not dissipate. It found itself drawn to the source of the strange energy coming from a city on said surface. Upon approaching the source the energy, a column of swirling green and yellow light, it began to do a more in depth scan. The energy emanating from the column was rather high on the readings scale, and the signature was one it could not immediately recognize. It's scans also showed humans nearby, but such things were irrelevant due to Tragic Solitude's directives.

If this planet was to be transported and used, the energy emitting from this... portal could prove to be a potential disruption to the process. Which, had to be corrected. The Sentinels sent from the Ark were just starting to arrive, and a solution to this potential problem would soon be carried out...

* * *

The group hadn't been staring at the strange machine for long until a quite audible humming noise caught everyone's attention. They all turned to see more of the same machines flying towards them, dozens of them! They all then proceeded to encircle the portal. A moment passed, and all the machines then proceeded to fire out beams of light at the portal, much to everyones surprise. This action, understandably, incited a reaction from the Spirits.

The same Dragon Eel Spirit that had Korra had met a few times before, and had held her responsible for protecting the new portal, swooped in. "Spirit's, protect the portal!"

As other spirits came to the defense of the portal, the dragon eel flew towards the nearest machine and phased right through it, causing it to spark and explode. But this action did not go unnoticed by the other machines. More machines proceeded to fly in, and these ones were on different course. One fired its beam at the dragon eel, who used its serpentine body to dodge the attack. Another machine fired from another angle and this time found its mark. The dragon eel didn't see the attack coming as it was struck by the beam, causing it to fall to the ground with a cry. The machine didn't relent and kept firing its beam, a few more joining in on the onslaught. The dragon eel screamed in pain as it's very essence was ripped apart and it dissipated into thin air.

"No!" Jinora was horrified by what just happened, as tears came down. She dropped to her knees in sadness at what had just occurred.

The shear sight of the dragon eel's apparent death was enough to snap Korra and her friends out of their trance. Soon a combination of air, fire, earth, and water was launched at the machines. But unlike the spirits, the benders attacks were virtually ineffective. All their attacks seemed to hit this strange glowing barrier that surrounded each machine, protecting it from harm.

The spirits trying to protect the portal weren't faring much better either. Like the dragon eel before them, many of them fell to the machines beam weapons. And for every machine that the spirits were able to fell, more would just come in.

Korra had just about enough of this, "I'm ending this, now!" Her eyes began to glow and the winds picked up as she rose with the air, as she activated the Avatar State, and just as she was about to put the smackdown on the strange machines, a massive shadow loomed over them all as a new machine came above them, that even grabbed Korra's attention… and she wasn't sure she could take this one on.

* * *

The large Retriever Sentinel that had arrived shortly after one of the Aggressors was destroyed, to turn the tide against the attacking humans and odd energy-based creatures, and now it locked onto the one human with the higher energy level and shot a single blast with minute power. Enough to disable her temporarily and knock her out of this elated state, but not enough to kill her outright.

* * *

Korra suddenly felt the power she drew on, suddenly shut down on her as the beam made contact with her skin and she couldn't use the Avatar State, "W-what?!" Asami rushed over to her to see if she was alright, "Are you alright?! What did that machine do to you?!"

"I-I don't know..." She patted herself down to see that while she appears fine on the outside, but on the inside, she had no clue. But she was interrupted by Bolin's voice.

"Guys, the portal!" Bolin's panicked tone turned everyone's attention back to the portal. To their shock and horror, under the continuous onslaught of the machines beam weapons, the portal was starting to shrink. And rapidly so, the portal proceeded to grow smaller and smaller. Everyone in the city could see the green light it produced gradually fade.

Then, under the sight of everyone present, the new spirit closed and vanished into nothingness...

Everyone just stared in absolute shock, especially Korra as Asami helped to her feet. The Avatar wasn't shocked that the new spirit portal was now gone, but rather that these otherworldly machines were somehow able to not just close it, but destroy it completely. Korra knew that was a feat only she was capable of. And yet she just witnessed _something_ close the portal. And just as quickly as the machines had appeared, they left.

The group watched as the machines all turned to the sky and flew off. Leaving everyone to digest what had occurred. Mako voiced what everyone was thinking, "What the hell just happened?"

And this was only the beginning...

* * *

Soon, on both poles of the world, Sentinels swarmed around the portals. Using their beam weapons at a certain frequency, the Aggressor Sentinels fired on the portals while larger Protector Sentinels defended against the creatures that had similar signatures to the portals, making them a potential threat, one that had to be eliminated.

Before long, the portals began to close, causing the lights in the sky to fade away, with the northern and southern Water Tribes being only able to bear witness, as the portals linking them together were destroyed forever.

The Sentinels then all proceeded to fly off, vanishing from sight in order to deliver the planet to the Ark's forge. Interlocking together, countless Sentinels formed a temporary Dyson sphere around the planet, shrouding it in darkness in order to bring it through Slipspace. Thousands of other Sentinels began to encircle the perimeter of the planet beneath it where the portal lay ready to bring it down into the Ark's Foundry. Everyone around the world could feel the world shake as it moved against its own accord.

In the Fire Nation, a country whose Firebenders needed the power of the Sun itself to fuel their bending, where suddenly cut off from the warm source.

The Earth Kingdom having been recently united, and then going through the process of splitting into a democratic nation ruled through elected people, were on the verge of rioting in the panic.

And those of Republic City, whose homes had been destroyed, were cowering in fear of what was happening, despite all the effort Tenzin and the other members of the Air Nation were doing to keep the peace. Tenzin held his wife, Pema and his other children, Ikki, Meelo and Rohan together as they stared at the Sentinels that formed over their planet, "Please, be okay, Korra. After this, the world will need you more than ever."

Thus, setting in motion events that would be two similar yet radically different worlds together...

* * *

 ** _The Ark_**

Atriox stood in his barracks, looking over a holo table. Upon the Banished's arrival on the Ark, his forces had destroyed a human reasearch outpost. In the few weeks that followed, his forces begun to spread all over the installation, making it virtually his. Decimus, his right hand Jiralhanae, had begun laying the ground work and already started to link the installation's portal network together, allowing easy access across the station. Shipmaster 'Volir had the _Enduring Conviction_ and the accompanying ships within the best positions to provide aid and fire support to ground forces, and was placing numerous orbital satellites to provide battle strength whether it be the Orbital Designators, or Glassing Beams. Colony was investigating numerous Forerunner sites to pillage and prove its worth to him, as it obeyed only his commands. Yapyap the DESTROYER was proven capable of command after hunting down the last of the human survivors down and bringing them in for sport or meat or information, which was always useful.

And with the Ark cut off from the rest of the galaxy due to its portal shutting down, no one even knew that the Banished were here. This gave the Banished the ultimate element of surprise. Everything was ripe for the taking, and all he had to do was seize it.

The Banished Chieftain didn't turn from his focus on the table when Decimus entered, he knew well enough to know who it was.

"Report, Decimus." He commanded in his no-nonsense tone.

The white haired Brute walked over to the opposite end of the holo table in order to talk face to face with his superior.

"I have successfully connected the portal network and our forces have secured several strongholds on various points on the Installation. We have encountered no resistance."

Atriox nodded. "Excellent. Securing the station was only the first step in our conquest. Now we must utilize it. Finding anything of use here will be the next step."

"With this being a Forerunner Installation, finding anything shouldn't be too much of a challenge." Said Decimus.

Atriox nodded once again in agreement, turned away from the holo table and started to walk out of the barracks. Decimus followed.

Atriox stopped on the edge of the hill overlooking the valley where his massive legion of Banished stood. Jiralhanae, Sangheili, Mgalekgolo, T'vaoan Kig-Yar, and Unggoy, all armed for war with heavily armored and armed vehicles to back them up.

"The zealotry of the Prophets blinded them to the true potential use in these great weapons. We will not make the same mistake. And once they are ours, no one will be able to stand against us." Said the Banished Chieftain as he looked down upon his army.

Decimus gazed as well. He only glanced up momentarily towards the artificial sky, but that little moment was all it took for him to see it. "Atriox, look."

Atriox turned his vision upwards, and sure enough, there it was. A portal in slip space was opening up, right in the middle of the Ark. The two Jiralhanae watched as the slip space anomaly gradually grew in size, the size of an average planetoid. The portal lingered for several moments more, and then vanished. Leaving in it's wake an average sized planet, the size of the humans home world.

Atriox, and his entire legion stared at the newly arrived world, the event was probably witnessed by the Sangheili Shipmaster up in orbit as well. Atriox immediately saw an opportunity.

He turned to his second. "Prepare Phantoms, and round up a scouting party."

"For what reason, Atriox?" Asked Decimus.

"One does not simply ignore a potential resource when it lands in front of oneself." Explained Atriox. "Now, prepare ships and gather a scouting party. Go!" He ordered once again more firmly.

Decimus promptly went to carry out the order and Atriox countinued to look upon the newly arrived planet, intrigue gleaming in his red-orange eyes as Sentinels began to fly towards it.

Little did he know what he would encounter on the new world, for better or worse...

* * *

 **The first story I ever read on this sight was Halo: Ancient Elements by Asgardian Dovahkiin, I recommend any Halo and/or Korra fans here check it out and it's four sequels, and ever since I read that I wanted to make a HaloXKorra crossover of my own. But I could never decide on who or what it was going to feature. Halo Wars 2 finally helped me decide.**

 **And I'd to give out a special shoutout to my good friend and fellow writer SierraBN312. Who's been a huge help in me writing this. And I HIGHLY recommend any Halo crossover fans here checkout his HaloXMass Effect story, The Roads of War. Best HaloXMass Effect crossover I've read, by far.**

 **For those of you who are wondering, those italic paragraphs are all Phoenix Logs from Halo Wars 2.**

 **Your also probably wondering, how could Sentinels close a spirit portal? Well, if the Forerunner's were able to build great constructs like the Ark and Halo rings, build artificial worlds, and move entire planets, then closing a few small portals should be no problem whatsoever.**

 **And the transporting of the Avatar world was kind of tricky to figure out, because it's never really been described in detail, to my knowledge. So I just went with what I thought seemed right.**

 **Please review, if you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask. And no flames please, only constructive criticism.**

 **Up next: First Contact with The Banished.**


	2. Chapter 2: First Contact

**I don't own these characters, sans OC's.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **First Contact**

* * *

The Banished Lich's landed in a wooded area, just beyond the outskirts of what appeared to be a large settlement. Atriox and Decimus descended from one of the ships as sqauds of Chosen Brutes, Elites, as well as a pair of Hunters fanned out over the nearby area. Any local creatures in the vicinity quickly made themselves scare. The two Brutes sniffed the air, and immediately growled.

"Do you smell it, Decimus" The Banished Chieftain asked. "That familiar scent?"

The white-haired brute sniffed the air again. "Yes," he growled, "humans."

"Why of all worlds would the machines choose one infested with these weaklings?" Asked Decimus.

"The Forerunner machines always always appeared to have an interest in the Humans." Answered Atriox. "But the reason here matters little to me. If anything, this will give our warriors more to do."

"So, what is our next course of action?" Asked Decimus.

"There was a city not too far from here." Replied Atriox as he turned to face his lieutenant. "Send the T'vaoan out to scout. If humans are here we must find what awaits us here."

Little did they realize that their arrival had been briefly spotted as they came in...

* * *

If there was one word to describe the worldwide situation, it would be chaos. The whole world had been enveloped in darkness, even more so then it was during Harmonic Convergence. Then it felt like the entire world was shaking, and that lasted about 5 days, from what everyone could tell... then things finally went still. Every nation was in an uproar. The Fire Nation's bending population had been severely affected by the disappearance of the sun, and conversely both water tribes had been affected by the lack of the moon, the newly developed Earth Republic was barely holding together as it was, and the United Republic wasn't fairing any better. To top it all off, extreme weather was happening all across the globe, storms of every variety raging. Even more so, the strange machines that had closed the Spirit Portals remained, exterminating any Spirit they came across. Though they seemed to completely ignore people, only attacking if attacked first.

Everyone was demanding answers to the strange phenomenon, and no proper answers could be given. Not even by the worlds smartest minds...

Korra herself was not in her best state either. She felt immense guilt over her inability to protect the spirit portals, as it was her duty as the Avatar to protect both physical and spiritual realms, and now one was apparently lost forever. Too make matters worse, the blast she received from the flying machine had affected her ability to go into the Avatar state. While she could still bend, it was like her connection with Raava had been disrupted, though fortunately it wasn't nearly as bad then her whole ordeal with the Red Lotus. She could only hope that it's effect was temporary.

But before the current situation could be discussed further, the police received word from witnesses who glimpsed strange airships flying through the sky before they disappeared into the forest.

Despite everything that had happened, everyone felt that this warranted investigating, and that hopefully it would somehow provide answers to the current crisis.

* * *

In his many raids throughout the galaxy, Atriox found wayward groups of T'vaoan pirates and mercenaries. Having been rendered nearly extinct during the Covenants war against humanity, Atriox offered them a more meaningful place among the Banished as useful scouts, with promises of great bounties in return. Such promises didn't take long to be fulfilled, and Atriox had earned the Skirmishers loyalty as a result, so as long as good rewards could be provided. The T'vaoan were larger and more ferocious then their smaller and more numerous Ruuhtian & Ibie'shan cousins, making them more dangerous, and a perfect fit for the Banished.

Currently, a small group of Skirmishers were darting through the forest towards the nearby human city. Running and jumping through the bush and trees, they quickly reached their objective and came to a stop on a cliff near the city giving them a perfect view.

The lead scout was a large T'vaoan armored with a gold crimson helmet, black shield gauntlets, and marked with large red feathers. His mere presence emitted the air of an alpha. His name was Khur'R-Mus, and among the T'vaoan under Atriox's banner he had proved himself to be the alpha of them all… any T'vaoan that challenged him that would end up on the receiving end of his teeth and/or claws, as the scars he bared showed he had lost not a single fight. Khur'R-Mus looked at the city through his helmet's HUD. It didn't resemble the large ones that inhabited many human worlds. Instead this one looked rather primitive, and in a great state of disrepair. Large vines ran throughout the city, wrapping around and going through various buildings and structures.

Notably, whole hordes of humans were gathered together in crowded camps. And their attire didn't seem to match that of the human military. In fact, there didn't seem to be ANY advanced weaponry at all.

"What manner of humans are they? Hmm…?"

Khur'R-Mus then noticed something through his hud binoculars. A pair of flying creatures were heading towards their position. The creatures were large with white fur and reddish-purple markings, they had horns, six legs, and large wide tails. Their appearance made them look like they wouldn't even be able to fly. The lead Skirmisher then noticed that the creatures had groups of humans riding on their backs. He was willing to bet they had spotted their Lich's flying in and were coming to investigate.

They didn't appear to have noticed them, so they still had the element of surprise. The Skirmisher turned to his subordinates and barked out the order to return to Atriox, and they swiftly ran back into the forest to report.

The Banished had just about finished setting up a temporary perimeter when the Skirmisher scouts returned from through the bush. Khur'R-Mus came up to Atriox, kneeling before him out of respect.

"Report." Said Atriox.

The Skirmisher rose and spoke. "We scouted the nearby settlement, it was indeed inhabited by humans. But this was not like the humans we have encountered so many times before. They seemed rather... primitive. Even more so then what we know of them. The city was practically in ruins, large vines ran throughout it, and many humans were gathered inside of large camps. And there was no visible projectile weaponry that we could see."

Atriox listened to the report, intrigued.

"But that's not all, Chieftain. It appears that our arrival did not go unnoticed. Two groups of humans are heading toward our position as we speak, they must have somehow spotted our descent."

Despite this revelation, Atriox did not appear concerned. In fact... "Let them come."

Khur'R-Mus cocked his head in confusion. "Sir?"

The Brute went on to explain his reasoning. "If these humans are as primitive as you described. Then they won't be much of challenge to us. But in the spirit of fairness, we should at least give them an idea of what they are up against." Atriox's mouth shifted into a small smirk, showing his glistening teeth, and all those present immediately caught his meaning.

* * *

Pepper and Juicy flew towards the part of the forest where people had reported seeing the strange airships. Accompaning the Krew in this investigation were Jinora, Kai, Opal, Lin, and a few metalbending officers and Airbenders. During the flight, the Krew became momentarily distracted when they all looked up towards the sky. They could all see part of the absolutely massive structure that now filled it, in fact massive didn't even begin to describe it. It clearly wasn't a natural structure, but yet they could make out land masses and bodies of water on the structure, even a few storms and a typhoon if she was looking at it correctly, all the way up to its monolithic arms stretching outward. Asami was perhaps the most intrigued by the giant mystery. Just another thing to add to the pile of their current conundrum.

Everyones attention was caught by Jinora's voice. "Down there!" She pointed downwards at an open area in the forest, where two large metal objects were visible.

The Avatar nodded, "Let's go."

The two sky bison descended towards the open field. As they did, everyone began to get the feeling that they were being watched. The feeling remained as Pepper and Juicy landed on the ground...

* * *

Khur'R-Mus aimed down the scope of his custom Spiker Rifle, sights trained on the two incoming parties as they decided towards their positions. The Skirmisher alpha wasn't the only one hiding in the trees, every other Banished soldier hid among the brush, waiting to ambush the strange humans.

The two creatures were almost on the ground when Atriox's deep voice came over the comm, "Remember, just wound them."

Khur'R-Mus looked down his as the creatures landed, and the humans started jumping off. He took aim at an armored female with two scars on the right side of her face...

* * *

Everyone had just dismounted when Lin turned to face the group, "Alright, let's-UGH!"

The Chief of Police was violently cut off when what looked like a glowing hot metal spike imbedded itself in her shoulder, causing her to fall to the ground.

"CHIEF!" Shouted Mako. Everyone else quickly got over their shock as all hell broke loose. The other metalbenders were swiftly incapacitated by metal spikes as well, Pepper and Juicy were tackled by two large upright armored creatures. Several other smaller but no less heavily built creatures came roaring out of the surrounding forest. Korra then suddenly found herself thrown off her feet by an invisible force which sent her flying right into large fist as it slammed into her stomach. The Avatar's vision swam from the force of blow as the air from her lungs was knocked of her. The sounds of fighting slowly faded as she blacked out...

* * *

Korra groaned as she came back to consciousness, her stomach still ached from the massive punch she had received. She immediately found here hands had been shackled with rather strange looking handcuffs, which felt rather heavy. She looked around to find that they were all in some type of prison cell, with the way out blocked by what looked like a red wall of light. Everyone was restrained with the same handcuffs as her. Mako looked in particularly uncomfortable due to his injured arm, same went for anyone hit with a metal spike during the fight. Pepper and Juicy were nowhere to be seen, if they were still alive that is...

Asami noticed that she had come to. "You okay?" Asked the engineer.

"Asides from bruised stomach," Groaned the Avatar. "Yeah, I'm fine. And what you about you?"

"I'm okay, Korra." Replyed Asami with a small smile.

The Avatar smiled back before she turned her head towards everyone else, "What the hell hit us?" She asked to no one in particular.

"They hit us so fast," answered Mako. "None of us were able to get a good look at them."

"They're advanced," said Jinora, looking around the cell. "But they don't resemble the machines..."

Korra looked down at her cuffed hands, her brow creasing in concentration.

"We already tried, nothing." Said Lin. "Whatever these cuffs are made off, it's definitely not bendable."

Opal was the next to speak. "What do you think they're going to do to us?"

Before anyone could voice their thoughts, a few of their captors appeared at the cell door, giving everyone a good look at them.

They were tall, easily 8 feet, powerfully built, and heavily armored. Most of them had their heads covered with spiked helmets, but their eyes and mouths were visible. On top of that, they all carried large hammers. Only one of them didn't have a helmet, which gave everyone a good look at its face. It resembled an ape, but with a much more humanoid appearance. It had white hair a beard, yellow eyes, and a scar running down the right side of its face. It gave a small snarl at them, giving them a glimpse of its sharp teeth. It gestured at them before it spoke, "Get them up."

Its voice was a deep growl, that sounded very intimidating. They didn't even have time to be surprised that it spoke their language before his subordinates stepped into the cell and began hefting everyone to their feet, dragging them roughly out the cell and forcing them to walk.

As they were lead on, Bolin found himself staring at one of their escorts, which noticed his gaze, and was immediately not happy. "Eyes forward, human." It growled before roughly shoving the lava bender with the butt end of his hammer. The group was eventually escorted out into the same open field they were before. Before they knew it, they were all forced down on their knees. Korra looked around to find that there were other creatures around.

The first one was tall, smaller than the ape like creatures, but still standing at over 7 feet. They wore helmets on their reptilian heads, with piercing eyes to match. But perhaps their most odd feature, were their jaws, which split down the middle at the bottom. If anything, this made them look even more intimidating.

Conversely, the other creatures were small, around 5 feet tall. They too had a reptilian appearance, with stumpy legs arms. They also wore large tanks on their backs masks over their mouths. They were strange looking, if anything.

It was then that Jinora tried to speak. "Who are you people? What to do wan-" The Airbender was cut off when something jumped down in front of her. It was a smaller creature then the larger ones but was still easily 6 1/2 feet tall. Its physiology was similar to that of bird, but without wings. Though it did have feathers on its helmeted head, which fully showcased its mouth full of sharp teeth.

The creature roared in Jinora's face, causing the Airbender to flinch. "I suggest you hold your tongue, human. Lest I tear it from you." It growled, inching its head and teeth ever closer to Jinora's face.

"Leave her alone!" Kai's shout caused the creatures head to turn in his direction. It glared at the young Airbender before slowly walking over to him. If Kai was intimidated by the creature's gaze, he didn't show it. There was a pregnant pause, before the creature pulled some oddly designed dagger from its back. The next thing Kai knew was that the creature had grabbed his mouth and forced it open as the end of the dagger was brought down to his tongue. Now Kai was afraid. His act, while had been done to divert the attention away from Jinora, now brought the full attention of the creature towards him, and he honestly was not expecting to have his tongue cut from him. In just a few short seconds, his fear won out and he pissed himself. Glancing down, the creature then huffed and walked away, satisfied that it got the reaction it wanted.

The sound of heavy footsteps drew everyone's attention, as all the creatures then stood at attention. Down the ramp of one of the ships, stepped an ape creature. It wasn't as tall as the white haired one but was no less big. Its wrinkled face was covered with white markings with a long, braided beard and hair. Its eyes were a menacing red-orange color, which pierced right into ones very soul. Its right hand was armored and missing one finger. It also carried what appeared to be a large mace with it. The creature had an air about it that said to the group, 'I'm in charge'.

* * *

Atriox regarded the primitive looking humans on their knees before him. Most of them were rather young, not that that mattered to him. Perhaps most curious was their lack of weaponry and armor, and the fact that during the ambush several of them had THROWN rocks, fire, blasts of air at him and his warriors. This planet was definitely a conundrum. The whole group watched the large Brute, tensely awaiting what he was going to do with them.

The Jiralhanae warlord then reached down removed something from his belt. It was Asami's shock glove, taken off her person when she had been subdued. Though the shock was painful and strong enough to knock out an average human, it wasn't enough it bring down a Jiralhanae warrior.

Atriox examined the glove for a moment, then he spoke. "When my scouts reported to me of primitive humans on this planet, I wondered if that was even possible. But now that you all have been brought before me," He then crushed the glove with his gauntlet, the device briefly sparking as it broke. "I am convinced." He opened his hand allowed the shattered remnants of the glove to drop to the ground.

Korra took the opportunity to speak up, "Who are you and why are you here?"

Mako added in his own question, "And where did you come from?"

An Elite moved to make them be quiet, but Atriox made a subtle gesture to stay him.

"Human, we are the Banished, and I am Atriox. And given your primitive appearances, I doubt you've heard of us. And you're smart enough, I'm sure you can figure out where we came from."

Asami was the one to make the connection. "You come from another planet," she said, slight awe in her voice, "Beyond our solar system."

Atriox snorted at the engineer. "Well done, human."

Lin soon had a question of her own, "You talk as if you know our kind, how so?"

The Brute then released a growl in response before answering, "Our kind have been at war for many years. It is rather surprising that your world has remained untouched as it is."

"That is until all those machines showed up, would you have anything to do with that?" Angrily asked Korra.

Atriox scoffed, "The Sentinels. They do want ever their masters order them to. Though why they would bring your planet here, I do not know."

"Bring our planet here?" Asked Bolin.

"Yes. You see the giant construct in the sky?" Atriox gestured upwards when he mentioned the Ark, "The Sentinels brought your planet here to the Ark. Where my followers and I have recently taken up residence. And now they've brought us this world, ripe for plunder."

The realization dawned on every human present, "No..." Korra whispered.

Atriox smiled at they're reactions, "Oh yes, human. My armies shall sweep across this planet until there is nothing left of use for us here. You are welcome to try and stop us, but I highly doubt that you even come close."

"No, I won't let you!" Korra shouted, her eyes glowed for but just a moment before they faded, the Sentinels blast still affecting her. The moment after they did, the same Elite from before grabbed Korra by her head and activated its Energy Sword, hovering it within centimeters of the Avatar's face. Korra could feel the heat radiating from the glowing blue blade.

Atriox watched as the scene unfolded, "I could just kill you all right now." He mentioned and once again, the Elite withdrew his sword and retreated back to his spot. "But I won't."

The Banished Chieftain then approached Korra, his shadow looming menacingly over her. He then kneeled down, his face now directly in front of hers. His red-orange eyes pierced deeply into Korra's blue ones. He grabbed her whole head in his gauntleted fist and spoke with an absolute tone that promised her what he said next, "Instead, you will return to your city. And you will tell your people what you have encountered. Then, you will prepare, in whatever way you think you can. And I can promise this, nothing you do can prepare you for what's coming."

Korra's memories flashed back to when Amon had her in a similar position, only Atriox was helluva lot more intimidating, and she didn't doubt him at all compared to the extremist. The Brute then stood back up and walked back over to where he was standing before.

Opal then brought up another subject. "Wait, what have you done to our Bison?!" She asked frantically.

Atriox immediately knew what she meant, "Oh yes, the creatures you brought with you." He turned to Decimus, "Bring them in."

The white-haired Brute signaled off to the side at something, which was then followed by the sound of heavy footsteps.

Everyone's eyes widened when two Hunters stepped into view. The Krew already found the other aliens highly intimidating, but the Hunters had to be the worst of the bunch! The two giant armored aliens were carrying two objects each with them. Upon closer examination, the Krew realized that to their horror, they were carrying skulls and fur pelts... Bison skulls and fur pelts...

"No..." Opal wimpered in a small voice, tears forming in her eyes. Jinora appeared no better with the loss of both their life long companions.

Atriox approached one of the Hunters and took hold of one of the pelts, examining it. "They'll make fine trophies. And our warriors will appreciate the meat." Khur'R-Mus let out an amused hiss in response.

The whole group was in shock at the shear brutality of their captors. Korra once again felt anger grow inside of her, and she was certain that she wasn't the only one feeling the same way.

Atriox then motioned to Decimus, who in turn pressed a button on a remote he was holding. Instantly, everyone's handcuffs opened and fell to the ground.

Korra and co. all slowly got to their feet, most of them glaring daggers at Atriox, who just smirked back at them. The Banished all had their weapons out and at the ready, daring the humans to try anything. Atriox even had Chainbreaker activated, the weapon glowing menacingly alongside his face. And then he spoke, "Run Little humans. Run. And prepare, if you can."

Korra turned to the rest of her companions, "Come on," She said in a low voice. "Let's go."

The Krew then slowly walked, some limped, into the forest back towards Republic City. Both sides watching each other as they did supporting each both physically and emotionally as they did, Korra in particular had her eyes locked with Atriox all the way through their retreat. The promise of a future confrontation in her gaze, a gaze she kept locked until they were out of sight...

* * *

 **Khur'R-Mus is an OC of my own making, with the name provided my friend and Beta reader, SierraBN312.**

 **Skirmishers were mentioned in one of the campaign logs in HW2, but aren't anywhere to be seen in the game. So I've decided to remedy that.**

 **The scene where they are all brought before Atriox was partially inspired by a scene from Mulan.**

 **Read and review, and feel free to PM me if you have any questions.**

 **Up next, The Banished's opening assault.**


End file.
